Slight Misunderstanding
by naui-atl
Summary: Italy tries to calm down a tense Germany, but in the process finds out something very interesting about the German, and Italy deosnt like it one bit! Rated T for situations Gerita and others...maybe. Also rated T for Romano's colorful vocab.
1. Italy's master plan

Okay so this was a story floating about the dark depths that is my mind. I hope you enjoy it. If there is any glaring errors please tell me!

* * *

Today Germany was really tense. I tried everything from making him pasta, giving him "special Germany time" (whatever that is), and I even ran all the laps Germany told me to do during training, but nothing seemed to calm down Germany. I tried everything that came to mind that Germany would like, and trust me I did _everything_.

The small Italian collapsed on a leather coach allowing for his burnt umber hair to fall freely in his eyes. Italy stared at the ceiling for what seemed for an eternity. It had been one of the few times he would stay quite. When it came to Germany it affected Italy greatly.

_Maybe it's his work!_

Italy shot out from the leather couch and sprinted towards Germany's study. Almost tripping on a step, the small Italian stopped at the front of the study. He hesitated on opening the door.

_What if Germany gets even more mad? He doesn't like me in here…maybe just a peek?_ We are allies after all; I don't think he'll be mad. Just a small peek and I'm out of here. No harm done, right?

Italy reached for the small golden knob and turned it. It gave a small click and the door came slightly opened. Italy poked his head through the small crack and peered through. Germany was truly a neat guy. Everything in the study had its own special place and everything was color coded. Italy was amazed by how neat Germany kept the place.

_Ha, and he says he doesn't have time to do anything._

In the middle of the study there was a rather large desk and on top of that Germany's laptop was just sitting there, ready for grabs. Italy made his way towards the laptop, and just when he was about to reach Germany's laptop, he remembered one crucial piece of information. This was Germany. No way in hell was Germany going to leave one of his pride possessions out in the middle of plane sight.

_Okay, so if I was Germany…where would I leave my laptop?_

_Ah, I know._

Italy hoped on Germany's desk and reached for the light above the desk. The brunette pulled it down and opened a compartment just big enough to fit a laptop in.

_There you are my small friend!_

Italy hurriedly sprinted towards his room and locked the door, making sure to leave the study the way he found it before he left. Italy threw himself towards his bed and opened the laptop. This was Germany's personal laptop. It was a combination of work, books, and personal material. Anything that was troubling Germany had to be in here.

It had to be a dozen online porno mags and twenty boring sites Italy had looked through before Italy was literally considering on burning Germany's heart drive. No, scratch that…_burn _the laptop.

_I don't think I'm going to find anything important here…_

Just about when Italy was going to turn off Germany's laptop _permanently_ something caught Italy's eye. It was something truly small. If it had been someone else, he would have called it as a typo. Italy immediately opened back the laptop and glared at the small username Germany used: Ludwig _Williams._

It felt as if the walls Italy built up through the years slowly came crashing down around him. It was only a username. Why was it bothering Italy so much? So what if Ludwig decided to put his last name as Williams? It's not like Germany was going to go around without a last name forever. Germany had just decided to use this one. Germany had no relation to Mathew Williams, Canada; Nope, not at all.

Italy closed the laptop and threw it across his room. The laptop crashed in small corner, falling with a small thud. Italy curled up in a small ball and allowed for his imagination to make sense of the situation. After about five minutes, Italy had only one concrete reason. Germany went and married Canada! It all made sense to him now. The coming home late, smelling of syrup and pine, and once he came home with a small white bear, Canada had been seducing Germany!

Italy wrapped his arms around his pillow and small sobs came out of his lips. That Canadian jerk beat Italy to the punch before Italy had the chance to tell Germany.

_Now that I think about it…those two are the perfect match. Canada is quite, smart, charming, and doesn't bother Germany at all like I do. He also has those big violet eyes of his and he's pretty cute. Canada is the perfect match for Germany…I on the other hand just bother Germany and free load off of him. What do I haft to offer German y except for my cooking? I can't compete with him…_

Italy small sobs became more evident with every dark thought. The brunette lay in a small heap of desperation for what seemed like an eternity. It would be any minute now that Germany would come home and figure out his laptop is missing. Italy tried to stop the tears in his eyes and lifted himself up from the bed. Wiping away his tears, Italy came up with something brilliant. A true master piece if he should say so himself.

_Why should I be the only one in pain?_

And with that, Italy's master plan came to be_: Make Germany's life a living hell because Canada is too far away!_

.


	2. Who doesn't love angry Italians?

Okay, sorry for the delay! I had so much school work to do, and I finally had a chance to update this. I'm so happy, I love writing this story and it gives me a giggle every time I read this. I hope it does the same to you! but I haft to admit I'm not so proud about the begining of this chapter, but hey, it is here!

Thank-you for all the reviews! I wasn't expecting for anyone to actually review this or even follow.

I'm so happy, thank-you all.

* * *

First stage of the plan was to burn any evidence of Germany's laptop's existence, which Romano did happily. The next step of Italy's plan involved dinner.

Now, Italy took a long time for this stage of the game. The brunette made sure everything was up to his standard, but still making sure Germany sensed the tension in the air. Italy pulled up a chair and waited at the table for Germany to come home. Italy was just shaking with anticipation to see how his plan will turn out.

It was about late at night when the German came through the door. Germany looked like a mess, it seemed like he had a very rough day.

_It seems even the universe has caught up to my plan_. Italy gave a small laugh.

"Italy what's the occasion? Why are you still up?" Germany ran a hand through his hair. Already picking up the tension in the air, Germany carefully made his way towards Italy.

"Oh nothing, I just thought I should make dinner tonight" Italy smirked.

"Come sit down" Italy pulled out a chair right across from where he was sitting.

Germany slowly sat down on the chair Italy set out for him. It felt as if Germany had entered a mine field, and with any wrong move the whole place will explode.

"Okay?" Germany looked at Italy.

Something was very off about his friend today. His usual bright smile was replaced by a cold almost calculating smirk. Italy shifted in his seat as to sense what Germany was thinking. Now this behavior was way off for the Italy Germany knows.

"Let's eat!" Italy lifted his fork and dug into his pasta.

There was an awkward silence all through the time the two ate together. Italy did not bother to say anything to reassure the German and Germany was too cautious to say anything.

The silence continued for about an hour until Germany dropped his fork. Germany's face had turned paler then usually and he became really hot for some reason. The tall German man loosened his tie to let some of the heat release from his body, but to no avail.

"Are you feeling alright, Germany?" Italy's features softened a tad, but the coldness never faded.

"I'm fine…just…" Germany's vision became a blur.

"Maybe you need an aspirin. There is a bottle in the upstairs bathroom." Italy pointed towards the stairs.

"Yeah…" Germany tried to stand from his chair, but stumbled a bit in the process.

The more Germany walked it seemed as if the world was spinning. The tall German made it to the bathroom and opened the door. In the cabinet, on top of the sink, and even under the bathtub, Germany looked through every inch of the bathroom, but he could not find the damn bottle.

"Italy…where's…the bottle of aspirin?!" Germany yelled out, well as hard as it was possible in his present condition.

"Hmm? Must be there" Italy twirled around his fork.

"It is not there, I have already…checked everywhere…" Germany leaned his weight on the one of the walls.

"Well, I guess there is no more aspirin. You might want to pick some more up" Italy, not making the slightest effort to move from his seat, smiled at Germany. In one swift motion Italy tossed the keys to Germany's car to Germany.

"There you go!" Italy returned to eating his pasta

Germany caught the keys and stared at them for a bit. No way was Italy serious, was he? After fifteen minutes of dead silence between the two nations, Germany decided Italy was as serious as Spain is with his tomatoes.

The car ride all the way to the pharmacy was a horrible experience: for one, the house was at least fifteen miles away from any town and secondly, every pharmacy for miles had decided to close down for the night. Germany decides he had just about enough with this twisted game and pulled over to the side of the road. The tall German ran a hand through his gelled up hair.

_What the hell is wrong with today!? First I deal with the bunch of idiots at work, then I had to babysit my brother and his friends that for some reason decided to call themselves "the bad touch trio", and now I'm on this worthless expedition for medicine!_

Germany leaned back on his car seat and let out a long sigh.

_…and worst of all there is something off about Italy today…_

Germany thought back till an hour or two ago when he came back from his long day. After the whole fiasco, Germany had been hoping, even though he wouldn't admit it, that Italy would be at his house waiting for him with the same warm smile on his face like always. Even though it annoyed Germany to no end that Italy would always break into his house, Germany truly enjoyed having someone waiting for him eagerly when he came back home, especially if it was Italy.

_No usual 've', no warm smile, not even the assault hug at the door…what is with this erratic change of behavior?_

Germany thought for a while and if one was there he could have seen the gears turn in Germany's head.

_You don't think he...no he couldn't have found out…could he have? He did!_

Germany suddenly shot out of his chair, he thought back to the conversation he had with Romano a couple of days ago at a world meeting.

_The two Italian twins walked out of the meeting room, but were stopped by a rather tall German._

_"Ve~ Germany, how are you?" Italy lunged towards the German._

_"I am good, but how many times do I haft to tell you not to throw yourself at me?"_

_"Well, with today…that would be a hundred fifty three! Ve-"_

_"DON'T FUCKING TALK LIKE I'M NOT HERE!" Romano intruded in._

_"Ah, yes I had almost forgot…Italy would you mind if I talk to your brother for a bit in private?" Germany ran a hand through his blond hair._

_"With fratello? Sure!" Italy left the two and walked towards the courtyard._

_Almost instantly when Italy left his side, Romano froze up. Romano would never admit it to anyone, but when both his brother and he where together he felt a lot safer; there certainly is safety in numbers._

_"W-What do you want potato bastard?" Romano, trying not seem intimidated, puffed out his chest._

_"Calm down, I have no intention of harming you. I just require your assistance" Germany tried to soften his appearance to reassure the fiery Italian._

_"S-Sure just like you did to that bearded bastard, France and his M-Maginot Line" Romano huffed out. _

_"That was years ago, would it make you feel better if we talked outside the meeting room?" Germany offered._

_Romano nodded._

_The two men walked out of the room and walked to a more quite part of the hallway._

_"Okay potato, state your business." Romano got to the point._

_Germany hesitated a bit before speaking. "Well, I wanted to speak about your brother" Germany lowered his voice as he finished._

_"I am not responsible for anything he did. I am south and he is north. Whatever he broke, have him fix it or pay for it. If you have any other question, please stick it in the compliant box located in fuck you land. Thank-you very much and have an unpleasant day" Romano said almost as if it was second nature, and was about to walk away, but he was stopped by Germany._

_"No that is not it, I need help…I…I like your brother, but I am not good at this kind of things" Germany looked away to hide the blush on his face._

_Romano burst out in a fit of laughter. After a few minutes of laughing, Romano stopped and looked up at Germany who was completely serious._

_"Are you serious? Out of all the people you could have asked, you asked the one person that hates you the most." Romano crossed his arms around his chest. Germany looked like he was deciding if he should just invade the living hell out of Romano or just walk away. Germany decided the best thing was to walk away, instead of risking having Feliciano hate him._

_"…but you're in luck" Romano put a hand on Germany's shoulder._

_"Feliciano likes all that romantic crap like walking at night in a park, Rosses, a picnic, anything that involves good pasta, but I suggest you talk to that tomato bastard. Something about being the country of passion…and all that shit. I know my brother, but as much as it pains me, Spain is the best at this" Romano puffed out his chest and blew a huff of air out of discontent._

_"See, I'm not that heartless" Romano softened his stance and even let a small smile grace his features._

_Out of nowhere, Germany lifted the small Italian and embraced him. _

_"Thank-you" Germany had been truly relieved._

_"Yeah, yeah, put me down before I change my mind" Romano softly hit the top of Germany's head._

_Germany put Romano back on the ground._

_"Now get out of here, I'm supposed to hate you remember?" Romano lazily waved towards another direction._

_Germany left on his way, but he could have sworn he heard Romano say something else._

_"Make my brother happy, even if I couldn't"_

Germany ran a hand through his damp hair.

_How could I be so careless? Italy must have walked by when I hugged Romano. He must have thought I was assaulting his brother, and now Italy hates me._

A surge of pain ran through Germany's body. Whatever Germany had, certainly was not going to leave Germany alone.

_Ugh…my stomach._

Germany clutched his side; despite the pain coursing through his body, Germany still was more worried about Italy then his present condition.

_This is Italy; maybe he thought I was dating his brother! Romano and I!? Now that's a hazardous relationship. Not to mention the trouble it would be fending off Spain._

Germany started the engine of his car, and then it finally struck him: the erratic change of behavior, he feeling like he was dying, the sinister air around Italy.

_Italy is plotting against me __**because he thinks I am dating his brother!**_

* * *

hahahaha! I love this. I tried adding some humor becuase that's what I do! okay, Now I might have Spain help out our little doitsu here or Just have the bad touch trio join in while I'm at it. I don't know I'm kind of stuck here.

Anyway hope you like it! Rawr~


	3. dum, dum, duuuummmm

Okay, this chapter is a bit short, but I hope you all enjoy it very much. sorry for the delay!

* * *

It was a while till Germany had the audacity to show his face again to me. I was hoping his trip to the pharmacy would have taken longer (I had pulled some strings close all the shops early for a reason), or his car would have just flipped in a dark ravine where Germany would be stuck for hours. Much to my discontent neither of the outcomes played out and now Germany was invading my time of sulking.

I poked my head out of the large pile of blankets and pillows I was mopping in and saw the German carefully shut the door behind him. Germany still looked like crap, but it seemed that he regained some of his balance since the last time I saw him. As to not make any sound, Germany carefully moved through the hallway; it seemed he didn't notice my obvious hiding place. For crying out loud it was in the middle of the damn room.

"Oh…your back" I sighed out and lazily stood up from my hiding spot.

Germany instantly stiffened.

"Italia! Ah, hello I was just making my way to my…bedroom, yes bedroom. Do not mind me" Germany practically sprinted towards his room, closing and locking his door…twice.

"Pfft, didn't want to talk to you either. I have other_…maters_…to attend to" I puffed out to show my discontent.

I ran outside into the yard and jumped into a small dugout/secret planning room/hiding place I made myself; I was quite proud of it. It wasn't very big and the walls were made of nothing more but dirt held up by wood planks, but it would haft to do for now. I pulled out a small metal box from the shelves I built in and pulled out my battle plans from it. I threw the plans on the table for my men to see.

"Alright, men! Operation Make Germany's life a living hell because he is a stupid face selfish heartbreaker that goes and marries a jerk of a Canadian, who stole my chance to be with…. "My voice had trailed off and once again the sadness of rejection flooded my being. I quickly snapped out it. I couldn't let Germany and Canada win! This was full on war now, and I was determined to win this one.

I slammed my hand over the papers.

"Phase one and two have been successfully executed and now it is time to set into motion phase three of our plan" I walked around the small perimeter of the underground room to add more suspense to my speech.

"Now, phase three is a hard task to accomplish, but regardless of the difficulty it can be done. Phase three is to cut off any means of communication Germany can use to communicate with that Canadian. I can recruit other members to have the task carried out" I finished.

"Does everyone understand the battle plans?" I looked to my men sitting by the table.

"No, Mr. Bunny we can't have any more pasta, and Ms. Kitty stop fighting with doggy" all my 'men' scurried around the room and left. All my 'men' were nothing, but my pets or animals I had found that liked me.

"I really need to get more friends…"

* * *

AWWW, poor Italy needs to find his budds. anyway I might want to throw in Canada in this, but that would make this fic much longer becuase I already want to throw in the BTT. so I dont know.

this might be like totally out of the blue, but me and my fanfic writting friend were talking and we came to this conclusion. Italy is waaayyy older then Germany, then doesnt that make Italy a cougar? hahahaha I just wanted to mention this. thought it might make some other person's day.

anyway, till our next incounter I bid you all adiue! (has been reading to much _Hamlet)_


	4. Mr Feisty Pants

Okay! phew, I'm on a roll for posting early this time. hopefully I didnt jinx it.

anyway, here you all are! say thanks to PridexWretchedluver4ever for getting the ball rolling with the introduction of the awesome Prussia and feisty Romano. and for also giving me insperation.

* * *

"Bastardo, stop fucking following me everywhere!" I huffed out.

"Aw, c'mon feisty pants. I'm just following you to find out why you Italians are so cute!" the annoying albino, known as Prussia, whined.

Ever since I let this guy stay at my house he refuses to leave me alone; not even Spain is this bad. Don't get the wrong Idea, I only let this guy stay at my house because the potato bastard kicked him out and it was storming outside. I couldn't just let him stand out there, but now, thinking back, I just should have let him drown out there

"Shut the hell up; if you want to see '_cute'_ go pester my brother. I don't do fucking cute." I tried to lose him by trying to blend in with the shoppers in the small open market.

"Hey, stop trying to run away from me" Prussia grabbed for my arm and pulled me back to where he was.

If I keep babysitting this guy, I will never be able to finish buying food and still be able to cook for Spain in time. Ah, wait I didn't mean that last part! I mean feed my cat, yes my cat.

I had to lose this guy and fast.

"Okay, what if I tell you I could take you to Feli? Then you can continue your 'research' (if you can call that research) and I can keep my last shred of sanity. Is that okay?" I tried explaining it slow so it will sink through his thick head.

"That sounds AWESOME! I command you to take me to Feli, Mr. Feisty Pants!" Prussia wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Stop calling me that you potato bastard!" I hit him in the stomach.

Never, and I mean fucking _NEVER_, will I take this man shopping for food with me ever again. It was like babysitting a small five year old child after a packet of sugar caramelized. Prussia kept running up and through the farmers stands juggling fruits and after that he broke a poor woman's basket while trying to show off to me on how many cart wheels he could do in a minute.

Fortunately for me, I only had a few more objects to buy and Feli's house was not far from the farmers' market. I ran to get the few things on my list and got the heck out of the market.

"Well, I can never come back there again…" I sighed out.

"I'm sorry Romano, it wasn't my fault that they couldn't handle my superior awesomeness" Prussia puffed out his chest and lifted his head up high.

"Just shut up before I decide to ship you to Siberia in a card board box…"

We reached Feli's house pretty fast. I walked up the steps of the old brick house and tried opening the door, but for reasons unknown the door was locked. Feli never locked the doors before.

"Hey Feliciano, it's me Lovino. Open the door." I knocked on the door and put my ear to the it.

Nothing…

I walked towards the windows and tried to peer through them, but the blinds were shut.

"Damn it, Feliciano…" I mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Prussia moved closer to see what I was looking at.

"Hey…do me a favor. Look through the dirt in that flower pot for me?" I half-heartedly pointed at the flower pot on the other side of the porch. I was too focused on trying to figure what was wrong with this situation then to deal with him.

"Uh, sure?" Prussia walked over to the flower pot.

I walked over to the other side of the porch and tried to peek through to see if Feliciano was in the garden, but I couldn't get a good enough view. All I could see was small occasional bursts of amber lights and small crackling sounds. It almost sounded like…FIRE!

I sprinted to the garden and busted open the gate with one good kick to the lock.

"FELI! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?" I yelled out. I was so panicked; please let him be alright.

The scene I walked into was _far_ from _ever_ being alright. A large pile of computers, cell phones, and what I could only imagine are cases of beer were stacked up high. In the middle of the garden was a gaping hole where a large, fierce fire spewed from it. To top it all of Feliciano held a large sledge hammer and swung at the pile of belongings like it was a disgusting object that needed to be eradicated. The scene did startle me, but what truly struck me was the look on Feliciano's face. With each blow Feliciano struck on the pile, his face would expel pain and anger mixed together. I have only seen Feliciano truly angry and hurt a few times, but never to this extent.

"Oh dear lord…Feliciano…" the words just spilled from my lips.

"Hey Lovi, I couldn't find anything in the pot- what's going on?" Prussia's mischievous smirk slowly faded from his face.

Feliciano dropped the hammer and tried to hide the pile of now broken objects.

"Oh, fratello, Prussia! I didn't see you there…" Feliciano tried to play it all off by giving me one of those fake smiles.

For a while, I just stood there frozen in place, just staring at him. I had no Idea what to do next.

"OH FOR ALL THAT IS GOOD IN THIS WORLD!" Prussia, completely ignoring the situation, sprinted past me and lunged towards the pile of broken stuff. He lifted the broken bottles, of what I can predict was German beer, up into his arms and held them as if they were his own children.

"WHY THE BEER!?HAVE YOU NO MERCY!?" Prussia fell to his knees and lifted his fists up in the air.

"I'm sorry Fritz, Vati! I wasn't here to stop this tragedy!" Prussia yelled up to the clouds.

"Fucking drama queen…" I huffed out.

Feliciano, using this opportunity, tried to walk away from the scene of the crime.

"Get back here, mister! I haven't forgotten about you" I pointed at the spot in front of me.

"Si, Fratello…" Feliciano dragged his feet.

"Now, what is all of this?! Have you lost your mind!?" I scolded him.

"Spare me the harangue, Fratello. I'm in no mood" Feliciano turned his face away from me.

"LIKE HELL, YOUR IN THE FUCKING MOOD!" who the hell does he think he is?!

I grabbed his ear and pulled it.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK BACK TO ME! We are going fucking going inside _now _ and we are going to talk about this like fucking civilized people…Prussia, drop the stupid beer and get your ass in the house _now!_ I'm not playing with you boy. I'm about to slap the crap out of someone and send them 6 feet under!" I dragged Feliciano by the ear all the way into the house.

Prussia reluctantly let go of the broken beer bottles.

"I'm sorry, my loves…"

"PRUSSIAAAAA!"

"C-Coming!" Prussia sprinted into the house.

* * *

hahahaha well goodbye for now, I should be studying for my finals. ops~


	5. It's Ludwig, Ludwig Germany

Okay! so here it is. sorry for the delay...I didnt have much insperation for this chapter, but in the bright side I did put a little _some thin' some thin'_ in here~

Enjoy

* * *

I could hear Feliciano move through the house as I stayed locked in my room. I was not hiding from him, but I knew it was best to figure out the situation and make a plan of action, before confronting Italy. My train of thought was interrupted by a large sound coming from downstairs. It sounded of large objects being dragged against the floor of the house. I opened the door slightly to see what Italy was doing, but I immediately regretted it. There stood Italy with a large trash bag, lighter fluid, a shovel, a sledge hammer, and for some reason the refrigerator. How Italy managed to carry the heavy load in one go, I had no Idea. Italy never showed this much effort in training, so it was truly surprising and alarming for Italy to display so much strength.

_"What is Italy doing?" _I whispered to myself.

I decided to continue to observe Italy for a while longer. Italy was dragging everything into the garden, but I couldn't get a good enough view from outside my door. I moved to the window that had a good view of the garden and observed Italy from there. Whatever Italy was planning, it did not seem that any good will come from it. Something inside me told me to get out of the house and run as fast as I can, but there was one problem: to where? I moved to my desk located in my room and looked through some old papers for a small journal I kept of places I could go in case of situations I needed to lay low for a while. After a few minutes I found it and I flipped through the pages, but in doing so another problem presented itself.

"All these places are in Italy or my own home…" I ran a hand through my hair.

"Wait! Spain, Spain has to help." I remembered the scene with Romano.

"If he doesn't help, I don't know what else to do"

I grabbed a small duffle bag and shoved a couple of clothes in it and I opened my door a bit wider. I could see that Italy came back in the house for something, so going through the front or back door was no good. I weighed my options. The only exits available to me were the windows in my room or the fire escape. The fire escape was made of noisy material, so going through it will certainly make a loud commotion.

_"So window it is…" _I threw the duffle bag over my shoulder and went through the window.

I stood on the grey roof and looked around. The nearest house was a good 20 feet away and jumping down was not an option. Telephone cables and what seemed to be ropes connected the two houses. I looked around for something I could use to ride the cables. I did not find anything, but a Frisbee and a football. I took of my shirt and used it as a rope.

"Here goes nothing."

I made sure Italy was nowhere in sight, and when I was satisfied I swung myself to the other house. For some reason a wave of adrenaline swept through my body. It was truly exuberant to be escaping from a location without someone's knowledge. I had forgotten how fun this was. I could feel the wind blow through my hair and the strain to not make any sounds that would alert anyone of my location. How I_ missed _this…

I landed on our neighbor's roof with a small thud. I quickly got up and ran to the other side of the roof until I could see a place in which I could climb down easily. I found a small web of Ivy and used it as a ladder. Now down from the roof, I ran towards the closest town and hopped a cab would appear soon. Fortunately a cab did come my way, I stopped it and got in the back.

"Drive me to the nearest airport, now" I requested to the cab driver.

"Well, hello to you too sir. Yes, we are having lovely weather today" a heavily Indian accented voice replied.

The cab driver, who suspiciously looked a lot like India, turned back to face me.

"What happened to your shirt? Got in trouble with the _Miss?"_ The cab driver snickered.

"That's not relevant right now" I urged the cab driver.

"Airport ride, coming right up!" the cab driver, mischief running through his crimson eyes, turned and swept the dark hair off his face. He changed the gears with a quick flick of the hand and stepped on the gas pedal with a loud thud. The car instantly flew from its spot with a loud screech.

"And away we go!"

* * *

Ah~ Germany how we love thee! that's all for now loves, till the next chapter~


	6. Brotherly intervention

Good morning, or goodnight for some of you. This is one of my few early morning post so, I haft to hurry up in typing and fixing this becuase I have marching band in a few. so, if there are any glaring errors please let me know. Thanks~

Thank-you all for all the reviews it truly makes me happy!

* * *

"Sit down here!" I, still having a firm grip on his ear, sat Italy onto the couch.

Italy protested and cringed as I pulled on his ear harder. I let go of his ear and Italy looked up to face me with a pout.

"I'm going to count to three, and by three I should have a legit answer as to why your behavior has come to this." I wrapped my arms around my chest.

Italy at first looked very hesitant in telling me the reason. Why was he being so flustered? I am his brother after all…he could tell me anything. After fidgeting with his shoes, Italy opened his mouth as to wanting to say something to me, but he quickly hesitated and closed his mouth.

"One…" I began to count.

Italy looked down.

"Two…" I lightly tapped my foot on the ground

"NO!" out of nowhere Italy blurted out. He quickly shot out of his seat and charged towards the door.

I only had seconds to react, but Italy was already half way through the block. Damn he's fast. I sprinted towards the door in pursuit of Italy. Prussia was close behind, but he became a distant dot in the middle of the pursuit.

"GOD DAMIT, FELICIANO! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" I yelled at him.

"NO, NO, NO, I DON'T WANNA!" Italy sprinted a little faster.

It took only a few seconds to catch up to him. I had to aim precisely or else I might not be able to catch up to him again. I threw myself on him and tackled him to the ground like I did with Spain when he ran away from his chores. I was basically a pro at this. I flipped Feliciano onto his back and made him face me.

"THREE!" I glared down at him.

"No, I won't say a word! You can't make me!" Italy huffed out.

"Hmm…I can't make you?" I reached into the back of my coat pocket and reached for a small object of utter doom I bought for cases like these.

"I didn't want to use this, Feliciano…but I guess it's the only way…"

In one swift motion I pulled the glass bottle out of my pocket and showed it to Feliciano. Instantly Feliciano froze up, but snapped out of it quickly. Italy, wanting so desperately too free himself, began thrashing under my weight and hitting my legs.

"NOT MARMITE! ANYTHING BUT THAT! I'll tell you anything, but just put that _disgusting _thing away!" Italy instantly threw his hands up to shield his face.

"Then tell me why you're acting strange!" I started to open the jar of the vile, dark syrup.

"NO!" Italy turned his face to the side.

"TELL ME!" I scooped some of the syrup into a spoon and rammed it into Italy's face, but he quickly stopped it.

"NEVER!" Italy resisted and kept trying to pull my hand away from his face.

"THEN EAT IT!"

"NO!"

"What are you two doing?" It seemed Prussia finally caught up to us. I pulled the spoon away from Feliciano's face and turned to face the mystified Prussian. It might have looked really strange, this whole situation I mean.

"He won't tell me a thing!" I huffed out.

"So your threatening him with what I think is nasty food?" Prussia moved closer to us and carried me off Feliciano.

"He won't talk! And put me down!" I glared at Italy as Prussia carried me off him.

Completely ignoring me, Prussia moved closer to Italy and knelt down beside him. Prussia's features became softer and all the mischief drained from his face. The change of behavior caught me off guard.

"Hey, Feli you okay?" Prussia asked.

"Yeah…" Italy slightly shrugged, but still refused to make any sort of eye contact.

"Do you want to talk?" Prussia spoke in a softer tone.

"NO!" Italy pulled his knees up to his face.

"Hey, Hey, no need to be scared. Tell you what…would you feel more comfortable if you talk to Gilbird?" Prussia lifted his hand up to his tussled hair and he pulled a small yellow chick from the silver mess. The small chick lazily opened its little dark eyes as to have just woken up. Italy looked down on it and it seemed he couldn't help, but smile at the small thing. The chick, as to have sensed Italy's admiration, fluffed up its feathers to appear like a small fluff of yellow.

"Si…" Italy seemed to let his guard down slightly.

Italy gently took the small bird from Prussia's hands.

"Hi, there little one…" Italy voice shook a little.

The chick chirped out of content of being held.

…that's where he lost it….

"WAAAAAHHHHH!" Italy burst out in a fit of tears and sobs.

"I'm sorry little chick! I just couldn't help it…Germany was a stupid, meany face jerk. He ignored my feelings and crushed them in to the ground-sob- Canada is also a jerk-sniff- So now they're both going to pay. Mostly Germany…I destroyed his belongings; I drugged him, for crying out loud I practically only need to send the mafia after him! I just…." Italy blushed slightly.

"I just…_love him so much_" Italy said the last part softer, it was verily audible.

"…but he had the audacity to go and marry Canada! Without telling anyone! Leaving me in the dust far behind him!" Italy threw his hand (the one without the chick of course) back.

The small chick seemed to try to comfort my brother as it rubbed up against my brother's thumb.

"Italy…look at me." Prussia spoke to Italy in a stern, but gentile voice.

Italy, looking like a small child, slowly lifted his head to face Prussia.

"Now, Italy I'm not justifying your actions, but it is understandable for you to feel so hurt. I don't believe Canada and Germany are married, trust me I would know. We are all going back inside, drink some hot chocolate, and going to bed. Next world meeting we'll go together to clear this mess up. You can even bring Gilbird with you. Just stop drugging my brother and destroying innocent German beer or I might haft to release my awesome wrath upon you" Prussia smiled.

"but…" Italy muttered.

"No protests!" Prussia lifted Italy onto his shoulder and carried him back into the house, I following close behind the two.

It wasn't long till we got home. After a few cups of hot chocolate, Prussia finally convinced Italy to go to bed. It was kind of cute, (I said kind of!) seeing the two.

Prussia walked down the stairs into the kitchen where I was. I could see he was worn out after coaxing my stubborn brother into bed. Prussia sat on the chair next to me.

"You want some coffee?" I offered.

"Some ones being very nice today" Prussia chuckled.

"Shut up, I can be nice when I want too" I scuffed out.

"No one said you couldn't, it's just very rare though" Prussia took the mug of coffee I had been drinking out of.

"Hey, that's mine" I punched Prussia in the arm.

"I know" Prussia took a small sip from the mug.

"Hey can I ask you something?" I rubbed my arm and turned my attention on the surface of the table.

"Sure, what is it?" Prussia waited for my question.

"How did you do that? To make my brother talk to you so easily, that is? I usually haft to force the information out of him…" I kept my glance fixed on the table.

"Oh, that? That was easy" Prussia put the mug down and relaxed into his chair.

"Italy reminded me a lot of West when he was little. West was very closed in when he was younger, so naturally I had to find other ways to talk to him. I found it easier to have him calm down then be kind and gentle. It's pretty easy it comes naturally, you know? Caring for another smaller, more naïve part of yourself just changes you, and you begin to know what to do"

"Yeah…you're right…" I took my coffee back from the annoying potato.

"…but compare my brother to that potato again…you and me might have a problem" I allowed for a small smile to escape my lips.

"AWWW! C'mon Romano, you know you love us~" Prussia smirked and wrapped his arm around me.

"Don't push it" I nudged at him.

* * *

AW~ a sweet momment between older brothers! I just could not help myself on doing this. Now I haft to go before my coach yells at me for being late...again...hahahaha bye!

Till the next chapter.


	7. Spain Knows Best

I'm so sorry for being so late in publishing this! I got so caught up in an online game...OMG the power it took to pry myself off of the game...phew! well anyway here it is. feel free to scold me, my friend already scolded me for missing the deadline in our manga project.

**TRANSLATIONS AT THE BOTTOM!**

* * *

"Sorry, amigo but it was your fault for messing with Mr. Iceman's sister" I put down the cotton rag soaked in alcohol. I turned to the small wooden table besides me and picked up a needle to begin stitching up some of the deep wounds.

"You could have still stepped in…" France clutched his right cheek.

"Are you kidding me? I already have enough problems to deal with then to get you out of trouble" I scorned him.

"Also I stepping in would not have made any difference" I tried giving him a sympathetic smile.

I was about to begin to close the gash to France's brow, but the sound of my door bell stopped me. Small melodious chimes filled the inside of my home. Excusing myself first, I got up from my chair and made my way to the front door.

"Hola! You know the door is open, so you can just…come in…" my voice trailed off as I saw who it was standing in front of me.

It was poor Germany, he looked like death; his well-kept hair was in disarray, his shirt looked like it was buttoned quickly, his piercing blue eyes seemed dulled out, the list just went on and on. I ushered the tall German inside before he caught a cold.

"Hello Spain, I hope it is not much of a bother for my sudden arrival to your home" Germany tried to seem more composed.

"No, no, no, no of course not! Come in, come in, what happened to you? You look horrible!" I took Germany's duffle bag and laid it next to the counter in the kitchen.

"That is why I came here for, I-" Germany was caught off by France coming into the room.

"Hey, Espagne can you do me the curtsey to close the slash to my face, its nothing much. It's just I'm starting to see pink flying rabbits...I thought that might be a problem" France walked out of the living room and into the front of my house where me and Germany were. France instantly stopped when he caught sight of Germany.

"Wow…mon ami what did they do to you?" France ran a hand through his hair.

"It is a very long story, but Spain…" Germany looked from France to me.

"I need your help" Germany looked like he was about to snap. I couldn't say no…He was Feli's crush…and it would be mean to turn him down when he made the long flight and drive to my secluded house in the country.

"Sure anything, but I suggest we all sit down and I fix that gash to Francis's brow? Does that sound okay?" I suggested.

"Yeah that might be advised, he looks like he is going to pass out…"Germany pointed to Francis, who was now lying on the ground flailing his arms all around.

"Vous damner! Be gone with you all. You pesky flying rabbits, I bet England put you all up to this; that demon! He is always out to get big brother! Non~" Francis suddenly began to trash around the floor attempting to swat the "invisible" flying rabbits, who were supposedly all around Francis.

"Oh Francis…quick how many fingers am I holding up?" I held up three fingers up to Francis face.

"Hmm…one…non…Five! That's it…Six…"Francis plopped his head back on the floor.

"Ay, amigo…the mierda you get yourself into…"

After stitching up poor Francis, I put him down on my couch. Instantly overtaken by the drugs I had to give him to calm down, Francis seems to have fallen asleep when he made contact with the cushions. I sat beside my past out friend and motion for Germany to sit down on the lounge chair across the coffee table, so I could see him better.

"Okay, what do you need of my services?" I smiled at Germany.

"Ah…well, it is about Feliciano…" Germany seemed to grow even worse in mood as he mentioned my Roma's brother.

"I'm sorry if he broke something again. Feli doesn't mean to do it on purpose, just have him fix it or pay for it. He is very clumsy sometimes… just don't mind him! He is just trying to be friendly" I tried to reassure the German.

"No, it is not that. Why does everyone keep telling me that?" Germany seemed irritated and ran a hand through his slicked, blond hair.

"I will simply get to the point; I believe Feliciano is trying to kill me and I need for you to talk to Italy since you seem the closest to Feliciano, besides Romano of course." Germany breathed out.

I almost chocked on my own saliva at that "oh so normal" reason.

"Ack! Que cosa!? Feli? Are we talking about the same person, who is afraid of a cat licking him because the tongue is too rough?" no way little Feli could plan to do such a thing, especially too the _very_ intimidating German, who Feli was so infatuated with.

"Hahahahahaha, very funny Germany. Are you sure it isn't Roma again disguised as Feli?" Lovi did do that once, but I let it slide because it was adorable how Feli was so confused by the other 'him'.

"Regretfully not this time, I will explain" Germany looked distant as he tried to find the words to explain.

"It started a couple of nights ago…I had gotten home from a very tedious day of work and babysitting you three, if you could remember that day. I entered my home expecting to be tackled by Feliciano when I opened the door, I received the opposite. There sat Italy with dinner on the table. It was nothing too strange, but I could feel tension all through the room. What was more odd was…there was no usual 'Ve's, no bubbly laughter, instead Feliciano was very cold and almost calculating." Germany shifted in his chair.

"After the dinner, I felt gravely ill almost like I had been drugged. Then in the morning, when I had woken up, I could hear Feliciano make loud bangs through the house. What I saw was truly alarming…" Germany lowered his voice and put his face on his hands.

"Then here I am in front of you, Spain"

It took me a while to register what Germany had said. It took me even longer to comprehend what he was saying.

"Okay, let's say you are right and Feli is truly trying to kill you. For what reasons do you think Feli would possibly want you dead?" I wasn't buying this whole situation, but I decided to play along for now.

I could remember Feli coming over in ungodly hours in the afternoon and whine about how Germany ignored his feelings and such. I didn't mind listening and giving my advice, I am the country of passion after all, but what truly irritated me about the whole fiasco was that Feli would always pick siesta time to rant. If boss does not get his siestas, then no one is happy. I love Feli and Lovi with all my heart, but there is only so much boss can take before he goes insane…if this was a joke, boss is not amused.

"I believe this started when I conversed with Romano in our last world meeting…I had been talking to Romano for…err…_personal_ reasons…. Feliciano must have walked in when I embraced Romano tightly, Feliciano must have interpreted it the wrong way, and is now trying to protect his brother by eliminating me from the equation" Germany finished.

Somewhere in Spain's mind:

_"Three…two…one…DING! All is clear for take-off; I repeat todo esta listo por despego"_

"You did what to my innocent, little Lovi~?" I moved a little closer to Germany, ready to strike him at any time.

"My poor little Lovi, always getting himself into trouble…tsk, tsk, tsk real shame; I really liked you, Germany" I could feel my features darken and that old, vile smile from my conquistador days tug at my lips.

"Calm down Spain…there is nothing between me and Romano; that would be one really dysfunctional relationship." Germany tried speaking calmly to settle me down

…Well that is true…

"Huh? Oh sorry Germany! I've been slipping into those old days again!" I instantly snapped back into reality.

"That's fine…as I was saying…" Germany continued.

"…but if I catch any news that says otherwise… Feli won't be the only one out for blood" I interjected and smiled slightly at the German.

A moment of silence passed, and when I felt satisfied that my point was made clear I continued.

"Okay! So from what you told me and…_other_ information…I can predict that Feli is mad at you for doing something that wounded him emotionally. Did you do anything that would do that to Feli recently?" I flopped back on the couch.

"No…nothing else comes to mind" Germany looked off into the distance.

"Well whatever you did, it was big. Feli is such an emotional person and so are you, believe it or not. I remember when Feli was just a small Chico; he would get all worked up if he was left alone by something or someone he really liked. It could be anything: squirrels, birds, cats, dogs, even once a small boy he met for only thirty minutes. His anxiety was worse already because of Grandpa Rome's fall, but it managed to get worse as he got older. Especially after Holy Roman Empire disappeared, he was never the same after that. Now, He just mindlessly makes friends like a preppy schoolgirl in high school, but never allows for anyone to get too close. That kid worries me sometimes" I drew small circles in the air, remembering the past.

"I see…so Italy…was never truly as happy as he seemed to be…" Germany looked guilty for some reason. It wasn't his fault for Feli's separation issues.

"Hey, there's no need to feel saddened. It's just an old man's rant of the old times. Tell you what; I accept your plea and boss will help you make amends with Feli. Next world meeting we'll go together and we will both corner Feli and fix this unknown mess you got yourself into. Does that sound good?" I winked at Germany.

"Thank-you, Spain." Germany's mood seemed better.

"Hahhahaha, Don't seduce my Lovi ever again and that will suffice" I gave Germany a bright smile.

"Understood" Germany smiled.

Out of nowhere, a small sound of shifting clothes came from besides me.

"Ngh…Espagne…Why is the room spinning?" France lazily opened his eyes and began to move.

Oh maldiciones, I forgot about him…

"Oh no Francis, go back to sleep before you hurt yourself. Quick, Germany get me the bottle of pills in the kitchen." I pointed to the bottle of white pills on the kitchen table.

"No! I don't wanna and you can't make me!" Francis shot out of the couch, but fell straight on his face.

"Ow…"

* * *

Here they are~

_-Mr. Iceman_: Russia -_Espagne_ (Fr): Spain -_Vous damner!_(Fr): Damn you all

-_Ay amigo, the mierda you get yourself into_(Sp/En): Oh, friend the shit you get yourself into

_-Que cosa!?_(Sp): What the... -_I repeat todo esta listo por despego_(Sp/En): I repeat all is clear for take-off

_-maldiciones_(Sp): curses


	8. Canadian Charm

We're nearing the end my lovelies! I'm so sad I had so much fun doing this story, but all good things must come to an end...sadly. Hope you all enjoy!

**TRANSLATIONS AT THE BOTTOM!**

* * *

"Let's go Alfred we are going to be late!" I tried tugging my brother out of Starbucks.

"Aw, c'mon Mattie, just one more and then we can go" Alfred ordered his fifth cup of coffee for the day.

If we didn't get to the meeting soon, we'll both get yelled at by Germany and I wasn't going to risk that again. Last time I had to get Alfred to stop arguing with Germany, before it turned to a full blown fist fight. No way was I going to do that again. When the waitress came with Alfred's coffee, I grabbed the coffee and sprinted out the door.

"Hey, that's so mature Mattie!" Alfred yelled back at me. Alfred reached in his jacket and pulled out his wallet. After paying the waitress, Alfred chased after me.

Luckily I made it to the car first. I started the car and waited for Alfred to catch up, so we can leave for the meeting. Alfred jumped in to the car giving me a glare. I handed him his coffee and ignored his childish antics.

"Stop pouting Alfred, I'm not going to be late this time. I have a very important matter to attend to before the meeting starts." Not even bothering to face my brother, I kept driving.

"Fine, but what's this 'mater' you need to do first?" Alfred game me a mischievous grin.

"I can assure you it's not the 'mater' you're thinking of" I flicked my brother off.

"Well, someone's in a wonderful mood today" Alfred laughed.

We made it to the meeting with fifteen minutes to spare. I was so relieved. Now, I just haft to find Prussia and I'm in the clearing. I went to look in the meeting room, but Prussia wasn't there yet…just the usual crowd and a couple of cleaning ladies. I went to look in the hallway to see if anyone new was walking in, but I was stopped by an erupt 'wall' when I turned around. I fell on my butt with the force of impact.

"Ah, what in the world?" I rubbed the back of my head.

"Ah, sorry are you alright?" a concerned voice called back to me. I looked up to see who it was that I crashed into. It was Germany; luck was certainly on my side.

"Oh, no I'm fine" I reassured Germany.

Germany held out his hand to help me up. I gladly took it.

"Hey, this might seem a tad out of place, but have you seen Prussia anywhere?" I asked.

"Last time I saw him was a week ago, sorry. Prussia said something along the lines that he was needed for some kind of 'awesome mission' and he would meet me here. I'm sure you could find him outside." Germany answered.

"Oh, thank-you" I was kind of disappointed, but that didn't matter.

"Oye, Germany! Did you find Feli in here?" I heard a Spanish accented voice call from behind Germany.

"Oh, hi…um…hi there!" Spain, trying to hide the fact that he didn't remember who I was, avoided to call me by my name and gave me a bright smile. I was about to tell Spain my name, but Germany beat me to the punch.

"It's Canada" Germany simply put it.

"Oh~" Spain looked like a small light bulb flashed on in his mind.

"Sorry, Canada" Spain gave me his apologies.

I lazily accepted his apology. I was still shocked; by the fact Germany remembered my name. Usually I always had to remind everyone. For crying out loud even my own brother had trouble remembering my name. I must have slipped into some kind of trance while Spain was apologizing. I was snapped back into reality when I thought I heard a familiar, German accented voice from outside the room.

"Ah, I'm sorry I think I hear Prussia outside." I excused myself, but before I left the room, I turned to Germany.

"Thank- you for remembering my name…" I quickly gave the tall Germany a hug and left.

I was so happy someone other than myself remembered me, I just couldn't contain myself. Today is going to be a nice day, I could just feel it. I made it out the door and turned towards the hall I thought I heard Prussia in. As I turned, I thought I saw a man with a tussle of red auburn hair with a rebellious curl sticking out of it. It was probably nothing; it might be just my imagination playing tricks with me. I walked away from the meeting room, never giving it another thought.

"…"

_"cosa diavolo… è…. successo?"_

* * *

Oh boy is Canada way off the mark!

Anyway the next chapter might be the last of this story, unless I decide to give Canada more story time, but that might not happen, sorry Canada fangirls. Stay tuned for the storm coming up next.

Thank-you for all of those that reviewed and have sicked with me throught this story!

Translations:

-_"cosa diavolo… è…. successo?": _What the hell just happened?

sorry if it's wrong I used Google translate. I could only do Spanish, English, and French. since those are the languages I speak...Italian not so much! again sorry.


	9. Idiots

Aw, so this is the end my loves! thank-you all for the reviews! I learned so much and found a strange fear of a certain Italy pic (you know who you are lol)...Ah well~

Sorry for the delay! I feel like such a jerk for leaving all of you waiting!

_**CLARIFICATIONS AND TRANSLATIONS AT THE**_** BOTTOM!**

* * *

The meeting was in full swing. Every country was seated and the usual protests and fights were already in full game. England was at the head of the nations, ranting of global warming and obesity issues. As usual all the other countries ignored England and parted into their own little sub sections. America was the only one set off by the topic of obesity and decided to hide under the table for the time being. The Asian countries chatted of their usual topics of anime and manga, until interrupted by a very touchy Russia. All seemed to be normal. Well, as normal as a room full of country personifications can be. Something was off though. At the back of the large table sat a very pensive Italian man with auburn hair and a rebellious curl, which never seemed to go down, sticking out of his tussled hair. Little North Italy was furiously writing something of importance in a small black notebook. Whatever he writes, Italy seemed to grow angrier with each word he threw in the poor, beaten notebook.

_"Stupido Germania! Canada stupida! io ti distrugga entrambi"_ how dare they both!

This wasn't working, whoever said writing your feelings in a little stupid book helps calm someone down should go die in a hole and then left to rot.

"Feli…are you okay?" I could feel the hand of my brother land on my shoulder. I flinched back and glared at him.

"Don't. Touch. Me." I spat out. I was in no mood to fake happiness.

Romano took his hand off me instantly and returned back to looking at his phone. I could see he was texting Spain and Prussia. I swear if they try something, I will not hold back.

"Wooh there Bessie, calm yourself" Prussia smirked at me. I responded with a swift smack in the face.

"Ow, what the hell" Prussia scowled.

"Say something else, I dare you"

Prussia, still clutching his check, seemed to get the hint and backed off. I glared at him until I was satisfied. Then I returned to writing, more like stabbing the paper, in my notebook. I was making good progress of writing Canada's demise, until a familiar deep voice caught my attention. I put down my notebook and looked at the scene before me. It was both Germany and Canada. They looked so _god damn _happy, it made me _sick_. Both of them looked all lovey-dovey together that should have been me!

"Are you alright? You're not hurt or anything?" Germany looked down at the small Canadian who was clutching his stomach.

"Non, I'm fine. Russia always seems to pick me as a chair. I will never know why…" the Canadian sighed.

"You should say something too him" The tall German looked concerned.

"Oh no last time I complained, Prussia went berserk on Russia and I almost had to step in before those two killed each other. Its more troubling to complain then just dealing with it." Canada slightly smiled at Germany.

"You're always so easygoing. I wonder how my brother ever managed to catch someone as composed as you" Germany sighed sympathetically.

"Ha, ha, ha, I ask myself the same thing, but I can't help to loving his quirks" Canada laughed softly and placed a hand on Germany's shoulder.

THAT'S IT!

"EVERYONE OUT!" I lifted myself on the table and made my way to the center of it.

"EVERYONE GET FUCKING OUT, _NOW_!" I pointed straight out the door.

Everyone instantly went silent and looked at each other and then back at Italy. All of them were mystified by the erratic change of behavior and the boldness that Italy portrayed. The crowd only had seconds to think about what to do next, until Italy started to kick the other countries' notes. The other countries, not wanting to stick around, snapped out of the daze and ran out the door, including Germany. Spain, Romano, and Prussia seemed to want to stay, but I instantly made them leave when I threw a chair at them. Spain seemed to be more hesitant to leave, but parted.

"NOT YOU GERMANY, GET BACK HERE!" I stabbed at the spot right next to me.

Germany froze in place and turned back to face me. I could feel my cheeks turn a dark crimson and my anger boiling over. If I could see myself now, I probably look like Romano when he's angry, but of course I look more scary. I had centuries of anger in this small body of mine and now all hell is about to break loose. As America would say, "shit was about to go down".

I grabbed at the first object at hand and threw it at Germany. I just grabbed anything at hand and just kept throwing at his stupid, meany face. I think I missed a couple of times, but I don't care.

"Italy calm down, stop throwing things at me." Germany just looked calm and tried to walk closer to me. I moved away and threw a book at his face.

Ignoring the smack to the face, Germany kept coming closer to me. "Italy I know your mad at me, but hear me out"

"No you jerk, mean face, macho, potato." I kept moving back, away from Germany's grasp, but I soon hit the wall.

"I will still continue…I know" Germany looked hesitant to speak, but he still continued.

"…I know you think I'm dating you brother, but I'm not. I promise to you on whatever you like that I am not. Whatever you saw in the hallway that day was nothing. I don't like you brother and he most certainly doesn't like me. I'm sorry if I hurt you"

WHAT?!

Germany tried to hug me, but I pushed him off me.

"NO, you Idiot that's not it!" I could feel my rage burst.

"How dare you marry Canada!? I-I-I love you, you romantically challenged idiot. Every day I would put up with being waken up from my siestas, being dragged into training, and worst of all…eating your Wurst (A/N: THE FOOD lol) around the clock, all because I love being around you! I tried being as nice as possible and even tried to wake up a bit earlier just to make you like me. For crying out loud I tried putting hints that I love you out there, but no! you didn't notice at all. I tried to tell you, but that stupid maple loving Canadian beat me to it and now your both married! Well, Germany I hope you two really love each other and have a good life because I won't be anywhere near it! I already lost too many people that I loved. I will leave by my own will this time, before I get attached anymore and kill someone." The words just spilled out of me. I could feel the hot tears fall down my face and for some reason I was shaking, but I stood up. I needed to leave _now_.

"Good-Bye, Germany"

"I hate you" the words stabbed at me as they left my lips.

I was going to storm off, but a large hand clamped down on my wrist and pulled me towards it. I was engulfed by a wall of warmth and two buff arms wrapped around me and embraced me. It lasted for a while and I didn't want the moment to end. After a few minutes I felt my chin being lifted up to look at the face of my captor. Germany's facial features softened, but I could see the hurt in those ice blue eyes of his. Germany softly pulled my face up to his and took my lips softly. It was amazing. I instantly melted into the kiss, but before I could fully enjoy it, Germany pulled away.

"You idiot, I never married Canada" Germany scuffed out.

"You didn't!?" I was taken aback.

"Of course not, my brother would have murdered me. Those two are in a relationship, but even if they were not, I would never marry Canada." Germany placed a small kiss on my forehead.

"Then why does your username on your computer say 'Ludwig Williams'?"

"Is that what got you worked up? I put my last name as Williams because of you. You kept bothering me on the internet with idiotic junk you found, so I decided to create a different account under Ludwig Williams. I never married Canada, I assure you" Germany finished.

It took me a minute for the words to sink in.

"Oh~" it finally clicked.

"Yeah…that's all you, dummkopf" Germany huffed out.

Germany once again lifted my face to his.

"Listen, Italian. Ich liebe dich, Italy" Germany said as clear as possible.

"VE! I'm –a- so sorry Germany. Ti amo troppo!" I wrapped my arms around Germany's neck and kissed his face repeatedly.

"Ah, there's the 'Ve'" Germany sighed in relief.

"Si, si, si,"I felt Germany wrap his arms around me again. I took in his warmth and we stayed like this for a while.

"One more thing, Italy. I promise I won't disappear like Holy Roman Empire and Grandpa Rome. I will do everything in my power not to do so" Germany says.

Those words made me so happy.

"Oh, ve Germany you make me so happy ve~" I hugged him tighter.

"As do you with me." Germany laughed a little.

I pulled away a tad from Germany and looked up at him.

"…but what happened in the hallway, hmm?"

* * *

That's all folks! please check out my others fanfics! I need help in a debate for one (I don't want to be biased). so I will _really _appreciate the help. thank-you

**Clarification**: Alright so I got asked to clarify. This fic was based off a Youtube brawl (well, if you can call it that) between a Ludwig Williams and a Feliciano Vargas, or something I cant remember. most people use this name as their own a lot. so I tend to forget. Anyway, I digress, Feli asked why Ludwig changed his last name to Williams and if he married Canada. then the other guy replied to Feli that he only uses that name so Feli wouldn't find him on the internet. I couldn't help but laugh by the conversation, so it stuck with me. After that I went to look up some Hetalia pics of Italy and then I stumbled upon a pic of Feli throwing a book at Germany and yelling at him, while Prussia and I think Spain were at the door like 'WTF?' and taah daah! thats how this fic was born! hope this helped!

**Translations!:**

_"Stupido Germania! Canada stupida! io ti distrugga entrambi"_**- **Stupid Germany! Stupid Canada! I'll destroy you both

_ "dummkopf"_- Idiot

_"Ich Liebe Dich"_- I love you

"_Ti amo troppo"- _I love you a lot

_"Si"-_ Yes


End file.
